Sunshine and Ice
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: In which Andromeda has never felt more free than she does with Evan.


"I don't know how you can stand it," Evan says, covering his mouth as he yawns."I've always found holiday parties to be horribly dull."

Andromeda laughs. Truth be told, she's been tired of her parents' party since the moment the first guests arrived. Her dress feels so heavy, and the rooms are so crowded, and she wants nothing more than to retreat to the library, to hide away and pretend that there aren't people around that she's meant to impress.

Of course, she knows what will happen if she does that. Her parents expect three perfect daughters to marry three perfect me. If she shies away from her responsibility… She shudders at the thought. She knows all too well how cruel her father can be when his children don't act as he feels they should.

He slips his hand into hers. "It's too crowded in here, isn't it? I hate crowds."

"So do I," she agrees with a small smile.

His grip tightens, just barely. "Let's get out of here," he suggests.

She bites her lip nervously. Disappearing alone is far too risky. But leaving with Evan, a boy from a respected family… She's certain her father won't mind. Still, they can hardly hide away in an empty room. Her father would murder her if rumors flew and her reputation took a hit.

"Come on," she says, pulling him away. "I know a place."

She likes the way Evan follows her through the crowd, his hand never leaving hers. He doesn't ask any questions, just trusts her. Andromeda smiles to herself. It's everything she's ever wished for in a man.

The thought causes her to blush. Where had it even come from? Her parents, with their traditional ways, might think that she's ready for a serious suitor at fifteen, but she's never cared much for such things.

They come to a stop in the garden. In springtime, it's gorgeous. Lush green, an explosion of colorful, fragrant blooms. But now, a thick blanket of snow covers everything.

Andromeda shivers, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Cold?" Evan asks.

"Aren't you?"

He grins. "Nah. I don't get cold. My heart is a block of ice, so I hardly notice it."

"I find that hard to believe."

His grin broadens, and Andromeda feels her stomach tie itself into knots. She takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself, but the icy air stings her lungs and causes her to cough.

Evan rests a hand on her shoulder. "Should we go back inside?" he asks.

She swallows, her eyes stinging. Somehow, she manages to shake her head. "I'm fine," she assures him. "Some of us don't have ice in our veins."

"No. You have sunshine flowing in your blood," he says, and she can't tell if he's teasing her. "Bellatrix is so cold. Narcissa is apathetic. But you, Andi, you've always been so good. So warm."

"I don't feel very warm right now."

"You know what I mean," he laughs, moving closer.

Andromeda is painfully aware of the way her heart flutters and her breathing hitches. She wonders if he notices. If he does, he makes no mention of it.

"You know, body heat helps,' he whispers.

She shivers, and this time it has nothing to do with the cold.

Evan strokes her cheek leaning in, his lips brushing against hers. She doesn't understand how he isn't distracted by the noisy hammering of her heart. It's all she can hear.

He pulls her in, capturing her lips in a kiss. Andromeda closes her eyes. Suddenly, there is no cold. Only peace and warmth. She wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer until there is hardly any space left between their bodies.

"Of course," he murmurs, breaking the kiss, "body heat works better if both parties are naked."

Andromeda pulls away, her cheeks scarlet. "Evan!"

"I'm only joking. Of course sweet, angelic Andi would never agree to such a thing," he teases, taking her hand. "We should get you inside. Your lips are going to turn blue."

"Not if you keep kissing them."

"Patience, dear eager one," he says with a wink, and before she can protest, he leads her through the garden and back into the manor.

Her father catches her eye when she returns, and she bites the inside of her cheek, searching for anger in his face. He looks at Evan, then back at Andromeda before nodding his approval and returning to his conversation with Abraxas Malfoy.

"Dance with me," Evan says.

"I don't dance."

He grins. "You do now," he says, pulling her into his arms.

Andromeda squeals as he twirls her. She can't remember ever feeling so giddy, so free. She wishes she could stay this way forever.

"Not bad," he says, as they come to a stop. "For someone who doesn't dance, I mean."

"I had an amazing teacher," she laughs.

His grin returns, and Andromeda feels like she might melt. "I look forward to teaching you so much more," he says before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.


End file.
